1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more specifically, to modular eyeglasses having a plurality of lens members that can be selectively mounted to a frame member.
The frame member has the typical temples and a crossbar with an interdisposed bridge. The bridge is formed of pad arms and nose pads depending from a mounting having a magnetic element fixed within the top mounting surface with a pair of apertures spaced away from each side of the magnet. The frame provides means whereby a number of lens members, such as reading lenses, distance lenses and sunblock lenses can be easily mounted to a single frame.
A lens member is comprised of a pair of lenses with holes drilled in them for attachment to a flanged lens platform. The platform has an opposing-poled magnetic element with posts located on each side of the magnet linearly conforming to the distance between the frame housing apertures. Once the magnets are aligned the posts and apertures prevent torsional forces from displacing the lens member, while maintaining the correct spacing between the user's eyes and lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other eyeglass devices designed for attachment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 716,194 issued to Conn on Dec. 16, 1902.
Another patent was issued to Reichert on May 23, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,710. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,847 was issued to Tesauro on Mar. 13, 1956 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 8, 1980 to Waldrop as U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,981.
Another patent was issued to Gazeley on Nov. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,148. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 was issued to Sadler on May 16, 1995. Another was issued to Chao on Oct. 22, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 24, 1997 to Nishioka as U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177.
Another patent was issued to Chao on Apr. 7, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,054. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,805 was issued to Naessens, et al. on Mar. 9, 1999. Another was issued to Chao, et al. on Jan. 11, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,811 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 25, 2000 to Ku as U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,611.
Another patent was issued to Ng on Nov. 5, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,810. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,372 was issued to Park on Dec. 3, 2002. Another was issued to Ng on Dec. 30, 2000 as Canadian Patent No. CA2,276,699 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 6, 2001 to Zitsow as Canadian Patent No. CA2,285,142.